someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Beyond Two Souls: Aiden's Insanity
Beyond two Souls: Aiden's Insanity by:Gamerdegirl44 Ok, something crazy happened to me awhile ago. I don’t know how this happened, whether it was hacked or possessed by some demon… but what ever happened is just straight out messed up! Before I start I want to apologize for my bad grammar it runs in my family. So anyways it all happened just a few months ago in March. I wanted this game that came out a while ago called Beyond Two Souls. It was about a girl named Jodie who was born with a ghost named Aiden, and the game shows the player what happens throughout her life. I saw a few let's plays of the game and it seemed fun. Unfortunately I had no money at the time to get it. So I just continued to watch the let's plays until I finally got enough money to buy it! But when I went to my local Gamestop, they were all sold out. I was really disappointed until a few days later, when I went to Goodwill and found a copy there. I was really confused because the only games Goodwill would usually have are the games nobody wants to play like I Spy or the Magic School Bus games. But there it was in front of my eyes. I bought the game and went straight home to play it. I was so excited because I had looked at just about every Gamestop in my neighborhood and I definitely wasn't going to buy it online. I learned my lesson when I bought a Mass Effect 2014 calendar and when I got it, it turned out to be a 2013 calendar! But anyways when I got home I put the game in my PS3, grabbed a can of root beer, and got ready to play the game I had waited months to play. When the game started everything was normal. I started out as cute little Jodie playing with her dolls until Cole came in and told her that it was time to do the experiment. When Jodie got up I didn't go with Cole right away, I decided to mess with him first. I played around with all the things in the room like the guitar and the TV. But then when I went to the drawing board I saw something strange. The board would usually show some drawings of Jodie and Aiden. Some with Aiden being mad and some with him being calm. But instead there was only one big picture. The drawing had Jodie on it but she had a sad face on her and it looked like she was crying, but the tears were red. And next to her was Aiden with a devious smile on his face. Next to him were two bodies laying on the ground. One man and one woman, the spot where their eyes were supposed to be just had two little X’s on them as if they were dead. I looked closer at the drawing because I was confused about who they were. Then I realised, those were Jodie's parents (Or thought to be parents.) I thought maybe the previous owner of the game might have hacked the game, so I just continued playing. Biggest mistake I have ever made! I was in the testing room and everything played out normal until I came to the part where I could choke the lady who was in the other room. When I did it I thought it went on for a little bit longer than usual. When It was over, I saw the guy (Andy I think his name is) come into the room and he went to the lady. But instead of trying to calm her down he grabbed her palm and said “She’s dead.” That creeped me out a bit. Then before I knew it I saw Andy's eyes roll to the back of his head. Then I heard him scream so loud that I almost turned deaf. A few moments later Andy dropped to the ground with blood dripping out of his mouth, ears, nose, and to my disturbance, his eyes. Then it cut back to Jodie. She was still sitting on the table but instead of looking sad, she looked absolutely terrified. And I could see why. Right next to her there were two dead bodies, both male. They looked like they died the way Andy did with blood coming out of them. A few moments later I thought wait a minute. Isn't that Cole and Nathan? After about a minute at looking at the unliving bodies I heard Jodie scream “Why did you do it Aiden, I hate you!” over and over again for about three minutes, and then the screen went black. I got a little bit scared from what just happened. But I wanted to play more to see what was going on here. After that scene I got confused because it skipped to the party scene, even though there was supposed to be another scene before that. Once again the scene played out normal, I had Jodie drink a beer but I didn't let her smoke. I thought that the nightmare was over and that last scene was just hacked or something and the game glitched so it skipped a scene. But I was wrong. When Jodie got out of the closet after the kids locked her in there I chose the revenge option. It played out normal at first but after that part it showed the cut scene were the kids would run out and the girl would tell her mom that Jodie's the devil. But nobody came running out of the house. A few cops and firemen were there and the girl's mom for course but none of the kids were running out. But then after awhile I saw a few cops and firemen pull out one of those body bag things you put on dead people with the blanket over them. When Jodie looked over at the girl's mom she was bent down crying at one of the body bags. Jodie walked over and saw the girl who was throwing the party laying down with half her face burnt off and the other side of her face was covered in blood. She was dead. All those kids at the party were dead. Aiden killed them all. The screen went blank again. I was just about to turn off my PS3 when the Welcome to see CIA part came up. I told my self I will play this part and if it is messed up like the last two, I will stop playing for good. Once again it started out normal, but then at the final training test Aiden kills all the pretend guards. At the end of it I was expecting Ryan to say “What the heck Jodie?! Why did you kill them all?!” But he didn’t, he just came up to Jodie with a devilish smile and said “Welcome to the CIA.” Then he just walked away with that smile still on his face and Jodie just standing there still has a statue with a terrified look on his face. I was done with that game. I never wanted to see it again so I buried it deep in the the back of my closet so I could never see it again. But it didn't end there. About a week later I came home from work when I saw my laptop open. It was strange because I could have sworn that I shut it off before I left for work. I walked over to it and I saw my docs up and on it, it said in big red letters “Why did you stop playing?” At first I thought this was a prank from my friend Nate who came to my house while I was at work to grab something that I borrowed from him. But then I thought Wait I didn't tell him about the game, in fact I told nobody about it. Just then a new page was added, I scrolled down to see what it said. Once again in big red letters it said “Is it too scary for you?” After a while nothing happened so I decided to type in “Who are you?!” But they weren't in big red letters. After awhile there was still no reply, but just when I was just about to leave another page was added. When I scrolled down I saw something that was so terrifying that I almost peed my pants. It said “My name is Aiden.” I was just about to shut my laptop and throw it out the window when all of a sudden it said “Are you scared Deserae?” I was shaking so much that I almost started a earthquake! He knows my name! Aiden knows my name! I just closed my laptop and threw it across the room. I knew what I had to do. I had to finish the game, but there was no way was I going to do it alone. I called my older brother Brandon to come over and a few hours later he came and I showed him the game. I started playing it but the game was acting normal. I was in the middle of the homeless chapter when Brandon said he had to leave. I waved bye to him and when I turned back to the screen I wasn't on the homeless chapter anymore. I was on the timeline. I looked at the word above it and it said “eht weivretni.” It took a few moments for me to realize that it said the interview backwards. It started out with Jodie sitting in the waiting room, but her mom wasn't there. Then she walked into Nathen's office and it played a bit normal for awhile, but then Nathen asked Jodie “Why did you kill your parents?” I saw Jodie and she was crying tears of blood. The screen stayed like that for about 5-8 minutes and then it went black again. It went to another scene that took place in Nathen's office. Nathen's wife and daughter were in there packing his belongings into a boxes. After awhile they came up to Jodie and said “You monster how could you have killed him?!” His daughter was crying next to her mother. She kept on yelling at Jodie for about a minute and then the screen went black. Then I heard screams of a woman and a young child. Then when the screen came back on they were laying on the ground dead, with blood coming out of their mouth, ears, eyes, and nose. Then once again the screen went black. Up next I saw was the first mission scene. Once again it played out normal but then when it came to the part where you protect Jodie from the boy's gun, Aiden went up to the boy and killed him. Then later you're in the helicopter when Jodie hears that the guy wasn't a war lord and then Jodie became mad. But instead of having the helicopter crash, you could have guessed it, Aiden killed Ryan. Then all of a sudden the ending cut scene came up with Jodie saying “I don’t know why Aiden killed all those people, but I'm glad he did. Now there is only one last job to do.” Then two choices came up. The first one said “Live on” and the second one said “Suicide. ” I tried to hit X to stay alive but nothing happened. So I clicked Suicide, and the screen went black again. Then what came up… Oh what came up was something I could never forget. On my screen, was a picture of Jodie hanging on a rope with her eyes open looking directly at me. And under her I saw every person that was killed in the game in one big pile full of blood and organs. Oh god, It was messed up! I immediately took the game out and grabbed my hammer. I smashed the disk into pieces and then I grabbed a trash bag and threw all the little pieces away. I threw it in the trash at the back of my apartment building, never wanting to see that game again. A few months had passed since then. I have never told anybody about the game, not even my parents. I continued to play my regular games that never got hacked or anything and I never bought a game from goodwill ever again. My love for Beyond Two Souls was gone. Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Original Story